happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Funky Skunk
Funky Skunk (or simply Funky) is a HTFF character. Character Bio Funky is a blue spotted skunk who dons a blue spotted flower on his head and a matching pair of pants, as well as a lava lamp necklace. His body is covered by splotch-like markings and his hair is styled to resemble a skunk tail. Funky is a lot like Disco Bear due to his interests in music and girls. However, he wears rose-colored glasses that make him see anything or anyone in a positive light - even when they are actually the opposite in reality. This is what usually leads to his deaths. Other than this, one common thing he sees is a female skunk named Splots with similar characteristics as him. Speculations about Splots One popular theory was that Splots is a mere figment of Funky's imagination for the perfect dream girl. Another theory is that Splots was actually Funky's original self, before undergoing a sex change operation and recieving amnesia, only seeing glimpses of his past self as a separate entity. A previous theory was that Funky and Splots were twins separated at birth. This was debunked false for obvious reasons. In Out of a Funk, it was implied that Splots was Impy in disguise. However at the end of the episode, Funky Skunk sees a new version of Splots through his newly-bought glasses. Episodes Starring *The Girl with the Lava lamp Necklace *Splot The Difference *Funky, I'm Home *Nimy Nimy Never Gets Featuring *Step-Granny *Razor Vision *Shine Through the Gems *Bumper to Bummer *Shave the Day Appearances *The Gender Bend Story *Spike Up Your Life *Bubble Kringle *Tiny Dancer Deaths #The Girl with the Lava lamp Necklace - Crushed by a mirror. #Spike Up Your Left - Killed in an explosion. #Razor Vision - Decapitated. #Shine Through the Gems - Eyes impaled by broken glasses. #Bumper to Bummer - Boiled to death. #Tiny Dancer - Flattened by the golden sphere. #Shave the Day - Crushed under a bucket. #Nimy Nimy Never Gets - Crushed by bookshelf. Injuries #Razor Vision - Throat sliced. #Nimy Nimy Never Gets - Hair set on fire. Kills *Pranky - 1 ("Splot the Difference") *Lustly - 1 ("Out of a Funk") Trivia * Like actual spotted skunks, Funky can do handstands. * Splots was originally a solo character but was deemed too bland. She was then remodeled into Funky Skunk, a long-standing concept in the creator's mind. ** Splots' name is a portmanteau of 'Dot' and 'Splotch'. She was originally named Dots as well as having a X-Mas tree necklace, more spot-like patterns as and being a purple tinge. * They are the first spotted skunk characters. * After Fungus and Stacy, Funky is the third skunk character created by LOD. * Funky (Splots back then) was one of LOD's display characters who was given a page and permission for use. * Prior to Out of a Funk, Splots lacked her hair, glasses and beret. She also had more spots on her face like freckles. Now she has one spot that resembles a mole. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Skunks Category:Free to Use Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 79 Introductions Category:Disco Bear-Sues